Various techniques for analyzing substances in a clinical sample are available, but the most common techniques require expensive solutions to resolve interference from highly abundant substances in the samples, such as albumin in the case of blood serum. One solution to this problem involves the use of antibodies to capture the highly abundant material and reduce its presence in the sample so it does not interfere with analysis of other substances of interest. There exists a need for better methods and systems to analyze substances in a sample.